Altered Bonds
by chaoticthoughtprocess
Summary: Nuada's about to find out that there is more to the human race; whether he likes it or not. So what if the after life management happens to be gambling on it? It's just a bet or two all in the name of entertainment. Right? What could possibly happen?
1. Prologue

I **DO NOT** own Hellboy (movies, comics, or cartoons) in any way, shape, or form; though I will admit to wanting to own Prince Nuada like many fan girls/boys before me. **This will be based off of the movies only mainly because I have not read enough of the comic and I saw only one episode of the cartoon. **_**I cannot promise to update regularly because that would most likely be a lie**__. I should probably apologize for the pairings as well as some of the shots I will be taking at the other possible pairings, but I will go further into that in future chapters. _**Continue reading at your own peril…**

Altered Bonds

Prologue

** "Kill me." Nuada started in a shaky yet confident voice as Hellboy held the edge of Nuada's very own spear to the Elvin royalty's throat. With a slight pause Nuada continued with a stronger voice laced with determination, "You must for I will not stop. I cannot."

"Sorry pal," Hellboy's coarse voice quickly followed Nuada's own liquid voice; leaving a pregnant pause before Hellboy continued. "I win, you live." Hellboy hastily moved the sphere to the other side of Nuada's throat before reaching out with his flesh hand and plucking the gold crown from Nuada's head. Hellboy turned away walking towards his companions.

_NO! If the golden army were to be stopped now it will surely be the end of "The Sons of Earth," and that must not happen._ During his time in the war against the humans Nuada had learned many of the world's harsh lessons two of which he needed to apply at this moment one was how to kill the opponent and the second that was so important at this moment was that honor was something that had no place in the battlefield that part Nuada learned the hard way. With that thought Nuada's hand slipped below his red sash. He slowly pulled a small curved dagger that was sure to do harm from the sash. Getting up Nuada slowly stalked toward Hellboy readying his dagger when stabbing sensation cut through his chest and heart Hellboy turned just in time to see the sap like blood gush from Nuada's chest and shirt. Placing his unarmed hand above his heart and wound Nuada took a few shuddering breathes before dropping his dagger. _How?_ How was he injured? Then it clicked; the only explainable reason for his injury. "Nuala," Nuada unaware he answered his silent question out loud. Slowly turning his head Nuada worst fears were confirmed as he saw his beloved twin sister slowly pull her dagger from her own heart. With overwhelming heartache Nuada watched his sister take a shuddering breath before falling to the ground dagger still in hand. Growing weaker and closer to his death Nuada fell forward only to be caught by Hellboy. Looking Hellboy in the eyes he tried to silently express one last time the importance behind everything he had done. _I have to try one last time to save him from the corruption and cruelty the humans carry._ "The humans, they will tire of you." Hellboy had started to look away in annoyance but in his eyes Nuada could see that Hellboy knew this deep inside his heart. Nuada just had to prove it for Hellboy to follow reason. "They have already turned against you. Leave them," Nuada begged for the last time "Is it them or us? Which holocaust should be chosen? We die and the world will be poorer for it." Finishing all he had to say to the Prince of Darkness, Nuada wanted to join his sister one last time before his death, but within steps he felt the hardening touch of death only the Elves could feel he knew this last with could not be granted. _I will say goodbye here and hope she hears it in time._ "Nuala, my sister,--" The light crumbled away from Nuada as he was plunged into darkness.

--

Watching Nuada rise as Hellboy walked towards comrades I felt something through our bond that I had not felt since he kidnapped me from B.P.R.D. this feeling occurred right before he stabbed Hellboy. It was then that Nuada noticed the dagger in her hand. _When-? No the better question would be. Why?_ Looking toward her wayward brother she saw the glint of his dagger and all Nuala's questions were answered. Nuala guessed she pulled the dagger out sometime after Hellboy had turned his back to Nuada. Answering why she pulled it out was the easiest question to answer after all this wouldn't be the first time her bodies actions mirrored her twin brother without her noticing till half way through the act or gesture. The hardest question she had to answer was how she would save Hellboy and ultimately "The Sons of The Earth's" sister race the humans. As Nuada prepared to strike the final answer became clear. _Forgive me brother._ At that final thought she plunged her dagger into her heart.

"Nuala," Nuada said in a voice unclear to her, and as he looked at her Nuala pulled the blade from her breast. Nuala felt weakness overcome her as she fell to the ground. Nuala watched in surprise as Hellboy caught her twin and she watched with mild curiosity as Nuada spoke to Hellboy. _What is he saying?_ _I cannot hear. _She only felt Abraham Sapiens join her when he slowly lifted her front half off the ground and held her like a delicate fall leaf. _Though I suppose in this condition I am as delicate as a fall leaf._ His uniquely beautiful showed such sorrow and pain as he looked down on her. _Why? He should not be this sad._

"I never had a chance to tell you how I felt." Abe sadly explained as if he could her unasked question. _He won't have any chance to tell and explain his feelings, for my death is close; though he might be able to show me._ "Give me your hand." Nuala said raising the very hand she stabbed herself with to meet his.

Abe quickly placed his hand upon Nuala's own. _So calm, so warm, so--so beautiful._ Upon opening her eyes she decided to tell him so. "It's beautiful." Nuala finally gasped out.

Nuala felt a strong longing from brother's side of the bond. "Nuala, my sister—"With that Nuala was completely overcome with darkness. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's the prologue… the little stars at the beginning and end are there to specify that this cannot be completely be accredited to me—the director and screen writer of HELLBOY II gets most of the props for this…I only threw in thoughts and a P.O.V's as well as one or two things but the dialog, actions, or characters still do not belong to me. I started at this scene because I thought it was perfect to start the first chapter with. Please review (I WELCOME **CONSTRUCTIVE** CRITISM) how will I know if I should continue if I don't get feedback.


	2. Prolonging Judgment to Gamble?

I decided to use what my big brother's commentary would be while reading the last disclaimer. ****** doesn't own Hellboy what so ever—no duh I'm the "money bags", as you like to say—You have naughty thoughts about Nuada? Gross despite what you say you're my little brother—yeah well your birth certificate was lying. Based on movies only cause you live under a rock—yada, yada, so on and so forth. Won't update regularly because you're a spaz and continue to remain inconsistent in everything—what are you apologizing for? -- OH! YOU SICK SAD PERSON I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO AND I REFUSE TO HAVE A PART OF IT!

**NEW PART TO DISCLAIMER…**

I'm adding four original characters of mine they really won't play a large part in this as far as I know but they will get the story started. The characters I own rights to are Ori, Justice, Nexus, and Temp.

Altered Bonds

"Prolonging Judgment to Gamble?"

"_Nuala, my sister,--" The light crumbled away from Nuada as he was plunged into darkness_. The darkness began to fade leaving Nuada alone in dark narrow hallway. _Where in the Heavens am I?_ "Welcome Prince Nuada." A multi-toned voice pulled Nuada from his pondering. Nuada's head jerked towards the voice's source coming face to face with an unusual creature. "Who are you?!" Nuada demanded of his strange companion.

A terrifying breathy chuckle came from behind the creature's veil. "I am your death and the death of all things truly royal, as well as all that they hold dear. Although you needn't worry about that just yet." The creature named death vaguely answered as it lifted its veil.

_What does that mean?_ "I do not understand." Nuada was too proud to ask Death what it meant, so he opted different word choosing in hopes that Death take mercy and explain what was to become of him and his sister. _Wait-- where is Nuala?_ Nuada tried to feel where she was by using their bond, but he felt nothing. Nuada franticly looked about the long hallway in hope that he would see his twin sister waiting for him.

"Where's--"

"All you questions will be answered soon, but for now follow me." Death abruptly cut him off while walking away. Nuada had no choice but to follow.

They stopped in front of a door light was pouring through the cracks. Death faced Nuada once again, "Come Justice awaits." With that the door was opened revealing the human's library where Nuala hid the final piece of the crown. Nuada's eyes rested upon his sister sitting on a couch staring straight ahead. _Good she's safe._ Nuada thought as he started toward her.

"_How nice of you to join us Nuada." _an irritated female voice growled out. A female creature appeared in front of Nuala. She had a variety of small, white, bird wings for hair. All the small wings were resting on top of her head while four large unique wings came down to her knees. Looking at her face Nuada saw light purple lips that would have stood out if not for her large black eyes speckled with green and blue. Her eyes were familiar though Nuada couldn't remember where he saw such eyes. _Where do I recognize those eyes?_ Her skin was as pale as Nuada's own; her skin seemed to be lightly dusted with a rich gold and blue. Studying her further Nuada realized she was scantily clad in a mock roman style though she left her stomach bare. There were five trench lines curving toward her belly button like water to a drain or better yet like petals to an unopened flower. Several golden fox tails were projecting out from under her small skirt wrap. Other than those differences she could have passed as an Elva or human.

"_Sit down." _She ordered while gesturing toward the open seat next to his sister.

Nuada was not one to take being ordered around lightly. "And who are you to order me about?" All the wings started frantically fluttering about as her eyes widened in fury. The wind inside the library seemed to pick up.

"_DO NOT BE IMPUDENT BOY! WHO AM I?! I AM YOUR JUDGEMENT!"_ As she continued her rant Nuada found that even though he could hear her words she was not moving her purple lips. _My judgment? That was not what I was asking. I asked for your name not what you are. _

"_ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME?! I SWEAR_--" By this time she was coming toward Nuada in a threatening manner. Nuada being the warrior he was trained to be already prepared his body to avoid any strike she could make.

"_**Now-now son let's not make mommy angry**_." A velvet voice filled with humor cut of the hormonal nag before she could try to inflict any damage upon Nuada, but it also surprised Nuada and if there was one thing Nuada hated more than anything it was being out of control; which is exactly what surprises represented for him. _Maybe it's because I am royalty and I need to be in control for things to go the way they are planned. _Following the crazy bat's line of vision to find a human male with long blond hair standing behind Nuala. _GET AWAY FROM HER HUMAN—no wait his ears are too pointed to be human. What is he?_

"_ORI! THIS IS YOUR FUALT! HAD YOU NOT—_"

"_**And**_ _**I love you too, Justice**_." This Ori's voice had sarcastically cut this Justice off before she could start on him. The two began to bicker about whether or not this meeting had anything to do with love. _I have a feeling they bicker often_.

"_Justice I believe you are getting away from the task at hand._"

"Yeah! Do your job then you can argue with Ori."

Two new voices cut in from behind Justice. _Great there are more of them. _A women and a small girl entered. The women's hair was a variety of stings, yarns, and ribbons; all in a multitude of color. Her faces predominant features were covered with bands of fabric. While her body was in symmetrical it looked as though her body and skin was randomly patched together or at least that was how it looked provided he only saw pieces of her body that wasn't covered by her Victorian styled dress. Her hands were the most exotic thing about her though; all the flesh stopped at her palms while her fingers were represented by knives, scissors, spools, and needles. _Kinda like that human pop culter movie that I saw a poster for… what was it?—oh yeah I think it was *Edwin Butchered Hands*._ Nuada studied the child who gave him a **wide** cheeky grin when she noticed that his grin was on her. _She reminds me of a shark. Her teeth do look like that of a shark_. Her hair was neon blue that seemed to glow. Her skin was deep purple covered in lime green swirls. _She's colored so brightly though I suppose it doesn't help that she's wearing a white sun dress._

"_Nexus_." Justice nodded toward the rag doll like women before turning and nodding to the child. "_Temp_."

"_Well down to business then. I am Justice it is not my real name but the closest name I could find to fit my job and nature_." Justice explained this part non-chalantly to the Elvin twins as if she had to explain this a hundred times before. "_As I have said before I am your judgment. I will decide what is to become of you in the end_," her tone was completely serious before she grinned "_so let's get started shall we. Nuala your first despite living as long as you have lived an uneventful life. The only thing that could be considered as a wrong doing on your part was threatening Abraham Sapien with a knife and taking your own life. The first one you did in self defense and those threats did not come to fruitation so you do not have to answer to it, but the second ones treakier than the first but seeing as you did it to save an entire race you can be pardoned of all punishment that carries with that particularly deed_." Justice finished with Nuala before turning to Nuada with an exaggerated sigh "_Now for the __**fun**__ part. Where to start? Oh yes Nuada I consider any killing in war to be self defense so you have a reprieve there but when you try to start one going against a treaty it is a completely different story. You are responsible for the deaths of eighty-nine humans, five Elvin court guards, your father, one troll-- who happened to be your best friend , the destruction of the last elemental, an attempted murder upon demon royalty,_" pausing to take a breath Justice seemed to still herself. "_And_ _worst of all you ignored your bond with Nuala causing her to suffer physically as well as mentally to the point she would suicide_. _Do you have anything to say in your defense Nuada?_"

"All I have done was to save my people."

"_Oh yes I forgot what a fanatic you were. You do realize that in killing your father you took his place as king but in your death, both of your deaths,_" Justice added looking to Nuala before turning back to Nuada "_you have left Bethmora leaderless and in turmoil._ _ I have half a mind to end your existence, but there are three things that prevent me from doing so. One Bethmora needs you or at least one of you, two we feel that both of you have not been given a proper chance at life, and three there's a bet ridding on both of you particularly you Nuada. So your judgment shall be prolonged in order to satisfy our curiosity. Ori and Nexus it's your turn._" Justice stepped away while bending her head in acknowledgement that her time on the floor was now complete.

_THEY'RE LOOKING FOR CHEAP ENTERTAINMENT!_

"_**As Justice said we feel that you both have not been given a chance to live. Nuala was always careful and considerate to keep her brother from harm yet receiving the opposite from him until the end. Nuada never truly learnt what it was like to willingly take responsibility for his actions because Nuala cleaned up after him to the very end. Both were never able to truly keep their secrets or privacy like any other being**_." The not quite elven man Ori explained in a seriousness that Nuada hadn't seen in him moments before.

Once again Nuada's twin shocked him with boldly asking the question that needed to be asked. "Why is our bond in place then if it was not meant to be this way?" _How far has my self-exile affected her I wonder?_

"_That would be my fault. Shortly before your conception Death gave your mother the option her life or yours…I believe that Death's words were 'Two lives at the cost of one' I thought it was so poetic that both of you should hold through with your mother's decision—you know should one dies both die. I harassed Ori into helping me create such a strong bond that could not be affected by distance, time apart, or even the opinion one has for the other; the only thing that could destroy it would be myself or Ori should we feel the need arise_."

"If all of you felt so strongly on my unfairness toward Nuala's health why didn't you destroy the bond."

"_**You were the first set of twins born we had no precedent on the bond that already had its effect on you both. By the time we found out how such a bond would affect your lives it was too late both bonds mutated together that it was so strong that if we tried to remove it your physical lives would suffer or end. Besides that the bond could be a strength or weakness at times we felt it was what was needed**_."

"There are two other reasons we're here and not taking our judgment. If it's the same to you I would like for them to be explained." _Nuala ever the diplomat. _

"_**Yes as Justice said Bethmora needs one of you to lead it back into its former glory which happens to relate to the third reason mine and Justice's bet**_."

_That's it! No more dodging this._ "And what would this bet be?" Nuada's irritated voice stopped his sister's diplomatic approach.

"_**That would be none of your business, and before you try to argue the fact that it's about you the results of our bet must remain unhindered by ourselves. Should you know the bet itself you could alter it into one or the others odds**_."

"_Or you could stop it all together_." Nexus interrupted Ori.

"_Me and Ori have pulled in everyone to keep this fair._"

"That's right. I'm the referee and I get to make sure that you guys stay in your roles!" The child Temp proudly exclaimed pointing at the elven twins. Temps proud demeanor did a swift one-eighty into pouting. "But Death gets to be the judge on who wins… I want to be the judge."

"_Sweetie be glad you got a part in all this madness all I got was providing the means to go through with bet. Besides your gonna be the best referee ever_." Nexus put a stop to Temps pouting.

"EVER?!"

"_Ever. So why don't you and Ori lead them to his room, and explain how this is going to happen and your role in this_."

"OKAY!" Temp grabbed Nuala and Nuada's hands with a hundred-watt smile.

^-^-^-^

"_**Wait here**_." Ori gestured leaving them outside another door.

Walking into a cluttered room Nuala asked, "May I ask about Justice's eyes?"

"So you noticed huh? Yes they are the same as your Abraham Sapien's because she's his mom!"

"How's that possible?" Nuada asked before he thought.

"Well everyone of us are not native to Earth or anything like that we each died in our own galaxies, dimensions, and of course universe but we were placed on this quadrant to run whatever department keep things running smoothly where we're placed in. Ori and Justice fell in love got 'married' but Justice's people could not have children because they evolved so much and that was what she longed for, so Ori, who happens to be in charge of the creation department, tried to create a child for her here but found out that his predecessor—or whatever set a limit so that he couldn't create anything living that isn't on Earth, so he made Abraham for Justice to look in on him and love him like a mom at a distance—" Temp's quick explanation was cut off by Ori's return as he willed in a cart full of empty jars.

"_**You will have your original bodies I had to pull a lot of strings to have Nuada's put back together. Both of you will have a scar where the dagger pierced Nuala's chest as a reminder of your past mistakes. I had some restraints placed on both of you, so that now you can not hurt yourself or humans—unless it is self-defense of course. Now here's the kicker your bodies are reliant on the 'two for one' bond that we altered it so your now tied to other people but the bond is not as strong as it was, so it will allow you both secrets; but the death and injury part remains as well as an added feature or two that will not allow you or your new bonds-person to travel too far from the other and a slight empathy toward each other**_."

"Yeah and I will be looking in on you to make sure that the bond doesn't do the weird mute-ate-y thing again. I'm also to make sure that Justice and Ori don't try to cheat by influencing you in any way."

"_**Alright remember how Justice and I told you how to do this Temp**_?" Ori asked while gesturing toward the cart.

"Yeah." Was Temp's only reply as she grabbed two jars.

Ori walk behind the twins before setting into action. He grabbed both of their heads bending them low enough to meet Temp's opening jars before they could put a fight. A bright light filled the twin's vision. Then nothing- not a sound, sight, or feeling yet again.

TBC

-

Edwin butchered hands is really Edward Scissor Hands (which I also don't own) for those of you who didn't catch it and I'm sorry I had to do it. I'm also sorry for the long descriptions but I had this really cool picture in my head that I wanted to share. My computer decided to be a horrible thing so I've had to write this during what little free time I had at school so I sorry if it seems jerky and unstable and doesn't live up to hopes I'm trying though…it also come to my attention that I rated this wrong so I'm gonna try to go back and fix this into general instead of humor because I suck at trying to be funny. Nuada is slightly OOC-- to my dismay—because I was sitting there thinking if this happened how would I react or think thus this happened. As for the way I spell elv instead of elf is because I think of Santa when it's spelt this way. Thanks for reading and all that hoopla. Special thanks to Reinamarie for the help and advice if you haven't read I'm assuming "her" stuff you should its really good.

P.S yes Reinamarie I love Drizzt what little I read of him unfortunately that was some time ago.


	3. Nuala's New Bond

**DISCLAIMOR**: I do not own Hellboy in any shape or fashion. I most likely will not update regularly. I barely have an idea on where I want to go with this, but I will apologize to anyone whom might be offended by where I do. More personal notes at the bottom of the chapter.

Nuala's "New" Bond

As Nuala begin to fade back into consciousness she was surrounded by a pleasantly cool sensation almost like that of water only she didn't feel wet. Well her back felt slightly damp. Nuala's ears met the lovely sound of the water, grass, and leaves humming to the slight breeze that passed though. _I could stay like this forever. _Unfortunately Nuala's peaceful state was soon replaced with a state of restlessness. The clear star glittered sky was soon blocked out by the smiling face of Temp.

"Good you're up." Temp said while nodding in approval.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Well Ori held your head to a trance-fur-ants jar which turned your essence into jelly like stuff so I could bring you back to Earth, put you back in your body, take you to the area in which your new bondsperson resides, and set up your new bonds… sorry about not warning you but Ori said that if you had any warning you would fight it at least sub-consciously. Oh and you're in Ireland."

_Huh?_ "That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah well I need to tell you your new role and rule in this life now, so if you're ready?"

"Alright let's hear it."

"The first part in your new role in life is to reaffirm yourself as royalty and leader of your people. After completing that part I will give you step two. Though it won't be easy the 'Sons of the Earth' kinda fell into chaos after your passing, but you have a month before you actually have to start. Now here are the rules that Ori and Justice didn't tell you earlier the farthest you can be away from your bonds person is about three miles without causing yourself or your bonds person pain, and you can only be that far away for two days before it starts to hurt. You're also not allowed to talk about us or the bet to anyone if asked just say you've been given a second chance or something. Understand? "

"Yes."

"Good your bonds person is in that big house over there," Temp replied pointing to the other side of the lake with a smile that seemed to say 'I know way more then I'm letting on', "better hurry he's only visiting friends. You'll know which one he is when you see him trust me on that."

With that Temp turned and started walking away before turning on her heels and winking at Nuala, "Good luck and I'll see you later. Bye-Bye Nuala!" Temp's waving figure vanished like she wasn't even there to begin with.

_I suppose I shouldn't wait any longer than I have to._ Was Nuala's only thought as she got up and started making her way to the large cottage on the other side of the lake.

^_^_^

Upon arriving at the cottage Nuala took note of the new looking unfinished fence that partially surrounded the cottage. Loud voices were erupting from the house as though there was an argument occurring inside. _It doesn't seem to be physical, so it's probably nothing_. Nuala assured herself before she gathered up her courage and bravely walked to the door. As she was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, but it was already too late to pull her closed fist back. Her fist met with the poor unsuspecting person's face.

"UAGH! MY EYE!"

"OH NO I'M SO SORRY!" Nuala was now frantic to soothe the person as well as apologize for her uncharacteristic clumsiness.

"Nuala?" An all too familiar voice shook Nuala out of soothing the poor human's pain. Jerking her head up Nuala's eyes confirmed what her ears had told her.

"Abraham?" Sure enough it was Abraham and next to him were a shell-shocked Liz, Hellboy, and Johann Krauss. That's when everything clicked.

_Abraham is my new bonds person!_

TBC

____ ____

I know it's short but this is all I wanted to have on for chapter three. Who knew Abe would be the new bonds person? For those of you that don't like Abe/Nuala sorry but I think they're cute together…I know that Nuala balances out Nuada but I can't/won't do twincest or incest or whatever that is. As for any grammar or spelling errors in my fiction well spell checks failed me. Can anyone guess who she hit?…You have until chapter five to guess. Next up is Nuada's turn!

R&R please!


	4. Nuada's New Bond The Bets Are On!

**Disclaimor**: I don't own Hellboy and all that hoopla. More notes to at the bottom.

Altered Bonds

Nuada's New Bond – The Bets Are On!

Nuada's numbness was ripped away by a rather unpleasant chill much like the ones he had suffered within the forgotten catacombs underneath the human city New Jersey. Nuada almost thought he was in his self-exile once again had it not been for the memories of his death and being knocked out by Ori. Growling Nuada forced his eyes open his direct line of sight was met with a shadowed metal ceiling and a faint glow from a metal contraption at the other end of the room. Sniffing in disdain he was left with no doubts that he was inside a human structure of some sort. The rancid air pollution was certainly less appalling than that of the human city's but it was still enough to make Nuada gag in distaste. _How can humans stand this unnatural smell?_ –

"Go-o-od your awake." A child like whisper interrupted Nuada from his pondering.

Nuada turned to face a shivering Temp. Not wanting to beat around the bush Nuada did the only thing he could, demand answers.

"Why are we here?"

"Your here c-cause your new bonds person is here. I'm here to finish tell-telling you the rules, so if y-ou wouldn't mind..."

Nuada felt strange surge of pity for the odd child, after all she was wearing a sundress, so he quickly nodded for her to continue.

"He-re the the the rules you weren't told ear-rlier," Temp held up her fist bringing up her claw-like index finger, "One you aren't all-owed to travel more than three miles from you new b-bonds person and you're only allowed to do that for t-t-two d-days b-before your b-body starts to f-feel the p-p-pain of th-th-the withdraws. (Bringing up her middle finger she continued) T-two you c-can't tell anyone about us if-f asssked j-just make s-something up. (Now bringing up her ring finger) Lastly your s-sister Nuala will take leader-sh-ship of your p-people and you ar-are not allowed-d to-to inter-f-fere. Y-you'll know who your b-bonds p-person is w-w-when you s-see them. It'll seem to c-click or s-something l-like that. I-I'd l-like t-to sstay an-and ch-chat b-but I got to g-g-go. Oh a-and I ho-hope you und-derstand be-because no-none of-f th-this isss an option. B-b-bye."

With that last sentence Temp vanished as well as Nauda's pity for the young creature. While getting up Nuada used this moment to better survey the tiny room he woke up in. There seemed to be no windows and the only way in or out happened to be the only door in the room which was strategically placed a few feet away from Nuada. Several articles of clothing hung haphazardly on a wire placed directly above the heating apparatus. A cot piled high with a ball of blankets was placed in a corner not far from the warming device. A small rug with a pair of slippers was placed below the cot while at the bottom of the cot a medium sized wooden chest rested. Other than the furniture and clothes the room remained empty and undecorated. _This must be one of those human prisons and the person I'm attached to is imprisoned here. _

Before Nuada could test the door a soft snore escaped the pile of blankets. It was then that Nuada felt the "click" that Temp told him would happen when he met his bond person. _Might as well get this over with._ Nuada slowly stalked toward the concieled being before he gently started to untangle the blanket mess. A head full of soft, brown hair was the first thing Nuada managed to uncover. Brown hair was common amoungst the humans. Nuada ripped his hand away like he had been burned though at this temperature it was highly unlikely. _I will not jump to conclusions. After all I could be mistaken._ Steeling his nerves Nuada quickly grabbed the blankets by the opening near the person's neck before he ripped his arm back taking the pile of blankets with it. Unfortunatly for Nuada by doing so the person had proven to be a human and due to his less than gentle movements before had caused the human ball to stir -- much to his dismay.

_Damn them! Of all the creatures that inhabit this planet they stuck me to the lowest, greediest, and most disgusting creature on Earth for the rest of my life—however long that may be now! A human of all things why did it have to be a human a rat would have been a better! It's not even female at least their more tolerable and conscious of the world than the males of their species!_ Nuada began to feel colder than he had when he arrived. _Oh yes the bonds at work now is it? _Nuada mentally sneered at himself and the all the rotten luck. The human had rolled over and now was facing toward Nuada. _I might as well get a better look at the human_. Bending down to the bunk level Nuada noted that the human's eyes opened for a brief second before sleepily closing once again only to snap open once again to confirm Nuada's presence. A loud scream met Nuada's ears while a flying fist met Nuada's nose.

"NGH MINE NOFE! WHO ARE YOU AND HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Nexus' head shot up from her newest recreational project looking straight at the bickering couple in the center of the room.

"_The Elvin twins and their bondsmen have made contact_."

Nexus' statement brought an end to whatever argument Ori and Justice were having.

"Yeah! Especially Nuada and his bondsman!" Temp's snickering reply came from the empty doorway.

Ori looked at Justice with a sly smile, "_**Remember Justice if I win this bet you have to let me back into OUR bed.**_"

"_And remember Ori if I win this bet you have to take your punishment like a man and stop trying to weasel your way into __**MY**__ bed!_"

"_**Come on Justice! You didn't let me finish what I was saying and you know I never meant it anything like that!**_"

"_Trying to cover your ass isn't going to help you weasel your way back into bed!_"

"_**A man shouldn't have to weasel his way back into his own bed with his wife on the opposing side…**_" Ori mumbled with a child like pout.

^-_-^_^

Well that it for this chapter… before you go all ewww it's GAY! I'm not even sure or know if that how I'm going to go with it. However I do know that there will be a friendship though… It might take awhile for the next chapter due to the holiday and end of the semester school work, so please be patient. Results on the guessing in the next chapter. I thought that Nuada getting punched was a great place to leave this chapter, but I thought 'Hey wait it is a bet between Ori and Justice so what are the stakes? ' and it just happened. As for the punching thing if you just woke up and a strange person was merely a few inches from your face, glaring at you, what would you do? No matter how pretty he/she is I'd punch them. Nuada/human introductions in chapter six. I'm pretty sure you smart duckys now know who the bond for Nuada is.

Hasta la bye-bye!

R&R


End file.
